Reverse Proj Diakko Week 2019
by Blee Bleep
Summary: 7 shots of R!Diakko ship for the week, some in various AU's, and some in various timelapse of their lives.
1. Soulmates Star-Crossed Lovers

_**Project: Reverse Diakko Week 2019**_

_***Star-crossed lovers/soul mates**_

_**Concept: a friend told me a story once that if you sleep at the same time with your soulmate, you dream of each other. Very farfetched but it kind of fits the 'soulmate' thing, no? and yes, I'm hyper-aware of the time-difference they have but whatever, okay?i tried**_

**.-.-.-.-.**

"Now, Akko," her mother told her. "I know you want to find who's in the other end of the string. But it's better for you to finish school before looking for them. Now, let me see your assignment."

Akko frowns at her homework before giving it to older Kagari. The red string on her pinkie taunted the brunette as stares at it. "But, mom, two of my classmates found themselves—"

"And it shouldn't concern you, should it?" The older Kagari cut off as she checks the paper, scrutinizing the page before clicking a red pen and starts grading it.

"Yes, I know but—"

"Studies _first_, Akko." She told her with an air of finality before she gave her back her English essay.

Nothing amazing, just some kind of persuasive essay about climate change that she had to make in English so Akko hadn't pulled much effort in making the thing. Her English was good enough; three mistakes here and there so her mother didn't bother her much this time.

When they were finished with their nightly sessions, her mother told her she can do whatever she wants now, just as long as she sleeps at nine.

_Nine_.

Akko was about graduate from middle school and her mother still expects her to sleep at such a childish time when she needs more in order to complete her projects and researches that their teacher dumped on them.

But her body clock has already been used to such a drive. Whenever it was ten, Akko was already having a hard time to keep her bearings and once it was midnight, having her eyes open was already a chore.

Once she gets to Luna Nova, that schedule would be obliterated.

* * *

Diana was staying up until morning to master the revitalization spell. Hannah and Barbara tried their best to hang out with her but the twosome passed out after the fourth failed enchantment, which was about half an hour ago. The heiress lets them sleep, after prepping them in sleeping bags with thick comforters.

It was three in the morning and Diana had already drugged a non-fatigue potion on herself coupled with rejuvenating spells to keep her heart in check after the 3rd cup of coffee that night.

It's no problem; the blonde had already done this plenty of times before in order to master the most complicated spells, just to spite her cousins and aunt, and often use it for her leisure.

And it wasn't that she had anything _better_ to do, magic just always has to be on the first in her list. And after watching a documentary about forests yesterday with her two best friends and Andrew, Diana just _had_ to master this spell.

Andrew encourages her by saying he'll see it later this weekend, and Hannah and Barbara told her they'll help her set up with the thing, considering she said it was complicated spell to master. It really was, since it was an exclusive spell that's been passed down by the Cavendishes. Her mother hadn't had enough time to teach her it but she left a good amount of spells for Diana to master on her own so it was just like any other night she's trying to master an advanced spell.

She's trying it on a lone pine tree that Diana saw has been the house of two little squirrels. She accidently followed them in order to gather nuts to hide in Maryl's pillows but soon respected the old pine tree once she saw the couple scurrying around and trying their hardest to protect it by scratching her face and hands.

Diana wasn't exactly the best at plant life, but she _was_ good at healing magic so she was half-confident in this thing.

Okay, fifth time's a charm!

After checking that her friend's eyes were well covered by their eye masks, she twirls her wand in a circle, the stones around the tree glowing in the same hue as the light that her wand gathered, and she says, "_Louperial Ral!"_

The green light burst into sparks and two, four, _five_ shots of it went to the larger stones that gathered around the pine. Diana hopes that this time she had just gathered the correct amount of energy in order for the stones to not crack to a million pieces like before. She definitely didn't want to spend _another_ half hour to look for magic-exposed stones around the forest floor.

Fortunately, the moment the stones took the beams of green, they shot back upwards to the height of the tree and the area inside the circle glowed, indicating that Diana had just accomplished in properly performing the spell.

Diana grins and looks up as the dark-brown leaves started to turn into its usual and healthy green. The cracks between the curling barks lighted up in the same way the stones glowed and the barks unfurled and stuck neatly into the tree once more. From the lowest living branch, she could see new bits of pinecones starting to erupt.

From above, Daryl could probably see the light but the hag already knew they were out camping so there were no worries if she tries to find them here and ruin the night.

The blonde watches in pride as the light of the stones slowly dissipated and the old tree held out in a way as if it was young.

The spell has worked and done its bit.

Diana slowly slumps to the ground and crosses her legs, looking up to the healthy pine that stood among the stars. As she watches, two blotches started moving along the leaves and she patiently waits as the two little squirrels ran down the trunk and back on the ground.

They noticed the blonde and she waves back at them. The bigger squirrel tilted its head before the smaller squirrel nudged it and they flitted away into the darkness.

Diana shifted in her spot and wonders if the magic had made evacuate. But they returned after a few moments and climbed back up to the pine. She smiles, happy for the couple before she looks down. Her hands held her sneakers to keep her legs crossed and she notices the red string around her pinkie.

It seems to taunt her.

She stares at it before she felt a yawn coming up at the back of her throat.

Yeah, she should probably head to sleep now. Since her mother kicked the bucket, her sleep schedule had been quite erratic. She may or may not be an insomniac since then but she rather finds the stars comforting.

She stands up again, waves a barrier spell around themselves and picks up her sleeping bag. When she checks her watch, it was already fifteen minutes to four.

* * *

ten minutes to twelve.

That's the limit Atsuko can stay awake before collapsing on her bed.

Defying her mother wasn't a constant thing, though she often dreams of it plenty of times before executing it.

Such as drinking coffee from the pot in front of her at breakfast. Or having the gall to not do her chores by the time she comes home by eight. Or oversleeping at a weekday.

Those were done several times over the course in her middle school. Her mother was unimpressed to say the least, but it said Akko had courage so that's that.

She always had. Akko believes that. Shiny Chariot had taught her that, after all.

And this time, she believed again.

After the number ten changed to eleven, Akko had the idea that she was going to stay awake tonight until she practically collapses. It wouldn't hurt anyone; tomorrow was a Saturday, and her mother was going to a science camp with her students. Her father, as always, was going to a construction site to review a house that he designed.

So, it was just another weekend with Akko and her cat.

And she was quite adamant on sleeping in tomorrow.

And so, with gusto, Atsuko forced herself to sleep at a late hour before permanently collapsing as a heap in her bed and sleep until a late number in the morning that she'll be awoken by suffocation of Majou laying on her face.

So after closing a tab of Shiny Chariot videos, Akko yawns loudly and shoos the dark cat off of her bed.

She was filled with a sense of pride right now, all because of the late number that showed on her analog clock. Majou hadn't been impressed, he was annoyed of the light from the desk rather, but he obeys his long-time person anyway and waits until the brunette was covered by her comforters.

The sleep was immediate.

Once Akko had her eyes closed, in a count of three, she was already deep into dreams.

* * *

As soon as Diana had her head against the pillow, she knew she was already dreaming.

All she could see was a dark forest, not the one around her, but rather a forest with dark trees. And if Diana squints, she could see the ruins littered around her.

Diana looks around in wonder, looking at the entire landscape before her. Then she looks up and suddenly catches a brunette staring back at her.

Diana flinched and the brunette did the same. Her gaze softened and Diana studies her. She looked like her age and wearing the kind of uniform in those animes that Barbara watches, some sailor uniform with a red ribbon and dark skirt.

She had her head tilted though through the misty haze she can't see her eyes very well. Diana slowly reaches out, curious, and like a mirror, the brunette does the same.

* * *

Akko tilts her head and the blonde in a cloak and boots in front of her reaches out too.

The blonde was foreign, that was as much as she could deduce. She had that weird blonde hair that looked white, with a pointed face and long nose.

As their fingers nearly touched, as if space bent between them, the world shifts and the entire scenery of ruins and forest changed.

Akko looks around and she sees the entire space was now an inside of a castle. Or at least, it was.

Everything looked posh and golden, with perfect walls and spotless floors. There were a bunch of items that were displayed along the walls and tables; statues, carpets, vases, the kind of things that rich people hoard. There were also servants; people who looked like they were working for royalty.

When Akko looks back at the blonde, she flinched.

The blonde looked older now. She was taller by almost a foot and she wore a brown suit. Her hair, which was tied up before, was now loose. Though Akko couldn't see her face and eyes clearly through the hazy scenery, she could tell she was angry.

The crease along her eyebrows, the sharp line of a deep frown aligning her face, the clenched fists; something had provoked the blonde.

Akko frowns at the tall girl before she could see the items around her starting to disappear. First, just some vases and plates and mirrors. Then the statues. Then the antique tables. The carpets, next some beautiful piece of tapestry. Not just the items; the servants that formed a circle around them vanished. Only a handful of them were left.

The blonde was glaring at something behind her. Curious, Akko looks back.

The brunette saw a pair of snake's eyes staring straight at her.

* * *

When the world shifted, the scenery was mildly changed.

Diana was still in the forest but the ruins were more prominent now.

Broken bricks, fallen columns, and ruined walls, the works of an old castle. It also seemed to be snowing. Flakes rained down from above and a blanket of snow had covered the entirety of floors.

After taking in the landscape before her, she looks back at the brunette and she sees her seated at an old bench several meters in front of her.

The brunette was out of her sailor uniform and wore… the Luna Nova cloak!?

Diana widens her eyes before the snow on the brunette's head alerted her. She starts walking towards her and she gets closer, she sees the droplets came from her chin and down to her hands.

She was crying.

Diana became worried and walked closer. But when she became nearer, the brunette's crying seemed to worsen.

The air became colder. The winter wind howled loudly and gray, angry clouds sealed the sky like a coffin.

A shadow passed by the brunette behind her, but she didn't notice.

Diana did and was about to call out before she realized she couldn't speak.

This made her panic and tried to shout again, however no sound came from her throat. The shadow became darker and closer, but the brunette was painfully oblivious.

Diana shouts again before a pair of shadowed hands reached out and covered the brunette's mouth.

The shadows pulled her in and Diana could see the pair of red eyes that shone along them.

* * *

Diana wakes up in cold sweat.

As she freezes in her position inside her sleeping bag, she stares up at the blue sky above her. Clouds were littered across it, clear, and light shone through the tall branches that she could see.

That… That brunette… From her dream… Was it? Was it a brunette? Whatever, the girl, whoever she was, was ab-abducted by something. Something with a pair of red… red what?

Diana finally breathes and she slowly sits up. The cold ground beneath her had taken its toll and Diana had to stretch for a bit before standing up.

She forgot the dream. It felt important, somewhat, but half of it was forgotten now, and the details were hazy. She doesn't know what she saw anymore, just as she always does when she wakes up from a dream.

She sighs. The last dream she could only remember were the nightmares of her mother's death. Painful nightmares. Though they were years ago, the memory of those dreams seems crystal clear. As she thought more, the dream that she had awoken from seconds ago deteriorated into mist and blown away.

As she looks around their campsite, Diana could see Barbara in her sleeping bag, still dead to the world, snoring. Hannah was gone, presumably back to the manor.

She steps around for a bit, stretching and popping muscles. Her hair was a bird's nest and her stomach and head ached. Both were probably caused from last night's excursion here. Once she was finished, Diana looks up at the pine tree near them.

It didn't look like it was dying unlike a day ago. Diana smiles and looks down at her wand that she picked up. The red string glinted against the light.

The dream was forgotten.

* * *

Akko awoke all of the sudden, startled.

'_Morning,'_ she realized, after staring into nothing for a few moments, only acknowledging the small ribbons of light that were passing through her closed curtains. The dark ceiling stared back at her, emotionless, and after a few moments, Akko sighs.

That dream…

Akko starts to frown. What… What was it about again? She slowly starts to sit up and pinches the spot between her eyes.

She had plenty enough of sleep, midnight wasn't exactly the worst time. Her mother had gone worse, and she looked fine so she should too. However, that dream…

Everything was so weird. Some things were disappearing and that girl… Who _was_ she?

Suddenly, Akko felt something, some_one_ staring at her back.

Alert, Akko whipped her head behind her and found Majou sitting on her desk, head tilted and tail flicking. She releases a sigh and reaches out a hand to scratch him. He leans into her hand and starts rubbing his head against her palm, mewing.

Akko smiles and the red string around her pinkie stroked Majou's head, though he can't see it. After a while, she throws her legs to the side of her bed and made a beeline to the bathroom, Majou following her.

She forgot about the dream.

* * *

**B's notes:**

**Right, so I'm late but at least I made it, muwhahaha**

**Anywho, the time difference really stumped me, considering Japan is like 8 hours ahead of London but I tried my best**

**The dream thing is just a really stupid belief that stuck on me, curse my friend, but at the same time, I kind of thought that this would be the idea I'd make for diakko week**

**Till next time**


	2. Rival-Competition

_**Project: Reverse Diakko Week 2019**_

_***Rivalry/Competition**_

_**Concept: Diana used to be an honor-student. Hannah and Barbara forces Akko to wager if this is true. Bottom line is: no matter how high their test scores are both of them are still idiots.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Being invited to the blue team dorm was a constant thing now, Akko realized. Ever since Professor Chariot had paired her and Diana up for a project, things had gone so smoothly to the point that both actually agreed that they would be better off being tutors to each rather than (albeit one-sided) rivals.

When Akko knocks the door open, she's greeted by Barbara and with a curt nod headed to her direction, the dark-haired fanatic motioned her inside. Diana was sitting on one of the chairs facing the window, with books, papers, and quills with inks were scattered about on top of the table. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and her halter top was gone.

They start normally with the greetings then proceeded to clean up a bit before organizing their notes together, as usual, with Hannah and Barbara often joining for a bit of help on a subject that they couldn't understand yet.

Quarterly exams were coming and after trusting that Lotte and Sucy could study on their own, Akko's next duty was to help the heiress get her grades together and vice-versa. They tackled on their weaker points; magical appliances for the brunette and written performances for the blonde.

Today was Friday, so as their schedule goes, it was Akko's turn to tutor Diana. And as far as she could see, Diana obviously had problems with Magical Law.

"Care to explain the Article 134 for Juvenile Witches?"

"Umm… 'Any witch under the age of 18'… uh… 'is not allowed to summon familiars'…" Diana hums. "'On their own'."

Akko tilts her head. "Good enough. But a clearer overview; 'Article 134 for Juvenile Witches states that witches under 18 years of age summoning familiars in illegal institutions without an eye of a mature witch is a punishable offense'."

Diana gives her a funny look. "Is this thing really serious?"

Barbara speaks from her spot, "We did that a _million_ times before. Was it illegal?"

"Yes," says Akko, who looked up several articles about this law the night before. Most of which were harmless and this law wasn't particularly effective.

"It's a pretty old lesson though. You sure this is going to be in the test?" Diana asks.

"It's just to be sure, Diana," Akko told her as she snaps a book close. "You remember _last_ time when you were desperate for notes?"

Akko hears snickering from Hannah and Barbara's chambers. Diana glances at their direction for a bit before she groans and sunk into the chair. "Yes, yes, I remember, Akko."

"Good. Now in order for history to not repeat itself, we are going to plunge down every specific detail that the teacher mentioned in order for a guaranteed passing on your behalf on the written works." Akko says, settling down on a chair opposite of Diana and takes another book.

"Hey," Barbara says as she pokes her head out of her part of the room. "C'mon, Diana may be an idiot but she wasn't always an idiot."

"Hey!" Diana says, glaring.

Akko raises a brow as she pulls her head away from the "Really?"

Hannah pipes up. "Yeah! Did you know, back in grade school, Diana used to get straight A's?"

Barbara snickers, "If her stunt would've gone any longer, she would've been a teacher's pet by now."

Akko widened her eyes before turning to Diana. "Is it true?"

"Guys," groaned Diana as she ran a hand through her hair and she sees Akko staring at her with a sudden intensity in her eyes. She felt uncomfortable right then. "Yeah, I used to be, like, some kind of genius? I don't know, but since I began to focus on my magic…"

"Oh," Akko blinks as she realizes this. "So you just threw off your studies for magic?"

Diana smiles at her. "Yeah. All these talents and guns aren't here with a snap of a finger!" she clicks her fingers together for emphasis then leans back at the cushion. "But I guess I should've balanced it out, huh?"

"True. However," Akko says, looking at Diana who looked at her. "How about we test if the 'genius' is still there?"

Diana's cringing was visible. "What do you mean?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Hannah suddenly jumps out of her bed. "Let's try it out! Maybe if we put enough pressure on Diana, she could possibly even outdo Akko in her field!"

Akko starts glaring at her and Barbara pokes out to join the redhead. She hears Diana groan again. "That is interesting," Akko mutters looks back at Diana who narrowed her eyes at her.

"Make it a bet!" said Barbara and all eyes were on her. Akko widened her eyes, her mind screaming 'no' but deep down, she liked the sound of it. "Like, make it another one of your petty contests."

"Our rivalry—" started Akko.

"We're still calling it that?" whispered Diana.

"Is not petty."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever hotshot," Barbara told her to shut up and at that, Akko glares. "But seriously, you guys need to throw some actual beef and not just some one-sided stomp from other."

"Alright, alright!" said Diana who sighed in exasperation. "I'll try my best to study and bring out the 'genius' in me," she made air quotes with a roll of her eyes. "But I don't want a bet, or contest, or any other crap like that."

"It'll be pretty distracting." Akko agreed, albeit she was still a tad disappointed at the lack of competition from her rival.

"Exactly," said Diana. "You guys know me. I have a horrible attention span!"

"How about the bet deals with a favor in the end?" Hannah sweetened the deal and she lifts her eyebrows.

The two 'rivals' widened their eyes. Barbara grins at their incredulous looks. "You're totally on the spot, Han! Okay, okay, how about this," the dark-haired fanatic shuffles out her spot with a sudden idea in mind. "Whoever of you gets to have the highest overall grades from their tests," she flits her eyes to the duo, with Akko looking mildly interested and with Diana glaring daggers. "gets to do the loser do anything she wants."

Now it was Akko's turn to glare. After widening her eyes with surprise at the revelation of this, she scowls. As she glanced, she saw Diana widening her eyes before her gaze softened immensely.

"Alright, no. None of those favor-favor bets with the loser doing this and that." Akko says, standing up with her hand gripping the book tightly.

"I think we should give it a shot," Diana interjects, glancing at the brunette who had her jaw down. She blinks and suddenly aware of the anger rising in the other witch. "I-I mean—I think I can study better with a goal in mind?"

"Oh please, Akko," sighed Hannah as she stands next to Barbara who smirked at Akko's scowl. "Are you afraid of a little contest? C'mon, let's hear what red team's competitive leader is all about!"

* * *

"You legit _took_ it?" cackled Lotte as she looks up from her laptop. "Sucy, can you believe this!? _Hannah_ and _Barbara_—Diana's _goons_—got Akko to take a _bet_!"

Sucy hums as she stares at Akko, whose grip on her quill grew shakier as she tries to focus on Numerology with Lotte commenting. "Uh, is it really surprising?"

"Hell no!" says Lotte. "I mean, she'll take any chance to prove she's a better witch than Diana! I just never expected her to agree a bet that came from _those_ clowns."

"Ugh!" Akko moaned in despair as she leans back on her chair and covers her hands with her eyes. "Okay, okay, it was a mistake to bet—"

"A horrible mistake, really," whispered Sucy.

"And I shouldn't have taken it. But Diana was also eager, which was weird, because one second she was outright glaring at her team then next second, she's in! Why is that?"

"Maybe because she's whipped as hell?" offered Lotte with a snarky grin.

Akko threw her a dangerous glance. "And what does _that_ suppose to _mean_?"

Lotte waves a hand, as if she was shooing the question off. "Never mind that, but are still going for it?"

Akko returns to her rolls of parchment and stacks of book. While not exactly the best student in her middle school, she had been toe-to-toe before with big leagues of her class, particular the top 5. She wasn't the fastest in math, neither was she particularly passionate about science or classic literature, and she wasn't exactly the most fluent in English then, but she was confident about one thing; she had drive.

And that's exactly what's going to be her ticket in winning this bet.

"Yes." She tells Lotte, who became surprised at how constricted her voice was. "I am."

* * *

What Akko hadn't realized was that Diana almost had as much drive as her.

By the time the next day came, when red team encountered with blue team once again, Lotte and Sucy were surprised at Diana who brought several books with her on the table, making it seem that Akko was lazing about with _her_ studies.

Hannah smirks at the incredulous look on Akko's face, the scowl burning holes in Diana who tried deflecting it by hiding behind the particularly thick magical law book. Behind its leather protection, Diana was secretly grinning at how she caught Akko off-guard, before continuing on memorizing the rest of the stuff on the chapter she was in.

"So you were serious about the bet?" Akko asked, sitting down opposite of Diana.

Unable to help it, Diana looks up and Akko wanted to smack that sly look that was hidden by an innocent smile away. "Yeah, weren't you too?"

Akko refrained from gritting her teeth. "I was. And I'm about to now." The brunette stands up and leaves the cafeteria.

As the green team walked towards the table where the red and blue team was, Amanda, who saw the pissed-off look on Akko's face, stops and asks, "Where are you going?"

"To the library," the brunette says curtly and continues off.

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll skip."

Amanda frowns as Akko's figure disappeared from the mess hall and she turns to the group who were outright grinning at Akko. "Alright, what's happening?"

"Let's just say," Lotte says, smirking. "Akko's found a match."

* * *

Examination day.

Akko had learned not to be terrified of it, but there was one time she had been utterly horrified of the dreaded day when she had watched Shiny Chariot videos instead of reviewing. But at least she passed.

And in this, Akko, who was having trouble keeping her eyes wide after grinding the whole night and barely sleeping for three hours, was definitely going to pass.

She sipped a rather large cup of coffee (with plenty of cream and enough sugar to consider a hazard) that she had asked from the cafeteria this morning. When she downs a gulp, she returns to her flashcards of history facts and knick-knacks and whatever else past-her wrote on the night before.

The deck of flashcards was about two inches thick and all of them were written back-to-back, and all the empty areas were doodled with horrible drawings of the faces of the old witches that were mentioned in her notes. Her history book was underneath her arm along with some papers.

'_Hell yeah,_' Akko stupidly thinks. '_Mom would've been proud.'_

However, when she enters the classroom for the history test, she glances up to the lecture hall to see a handful of students and then a sight caught her eye.

Diana was leaning backwards with a thick book floating in front of her with stack of papers on the side, writing on a piece of parchment and often glancing on the book before continuing to write.

Akko's jaw unclenched itself and jumps as she hears Barbara. "Geez, Akko," the dark-haired fanatic told her. "You know just how to get Diana occupied, with history of all things."

The brunette glares at her. "_You_ were the one who made the bet."

"And _you_ were the one who took it!"

'_Oh screw this,_' Akko thinks exasperatedly as she made her way to the top of the hall and passing by Diana.

As she glances at her, she saw that the book she made afloat wasn't history but magictronics. This made her stop cold.

Noticing the girl on the other end of her table, Diana glances at her and smiles. "Oh, hey! Good morning, Akko."

"G-Good morning, Diana," Akko manages to greet back as her eyes flitted back at the book then at her. "Why are you studying Magictronics? That isn't after—"

"History, yeah," Diana agreed and went back to her parchment. "I'm just trying to catch up with the stuff I didn't get."

As Akko slowly shuffled closer, she immediately saw on a long piece of parchment in front of the heiress was all the different formulas and elements about magictronics. Akko blinks and didn't realize how tiny Diana's handwriting had become.

"She's been burning brows yesterday studying," Barbara barks behind Akko. She glances at her leader and widened her eyes. "Dude, you're already finished with history?"

Diana shrugs. "Every nook and cranny. At least, I think I did? I don't know, maybe I should review."

Akko glared before curtly saying, "Well, good for you then," and leaves the two blue team members behind to take a seat on the upper-most of the lecture hall, setting down her stuff.

She was nervous, utterly nervous, and Akko stupidly blames it on the coffee beside her and the blonde who shuffled with her papers for a bit before writing again.

* * *

Akko basically collapsed on the bed once the third day of the examinations was over.

Tomorrow was the day when they could have all of their tests back and she was absolutely sure she was going to get the highest grades in their class, even if it were just on the papers. Obviously, she was steamrolled by the other witches in the appliances section but she was sure as hell steamrolling them in the test grades.

"Damn," Akko hears Lotte from behind her. "You've been grinding for several nights. Are you okay?"

"You want some water?" asked Sucy.

With a slight grunt, Akko pushes herself to lie on her back. Once she could see her teammates and their concerned but amused looks, she tells them, "No, I feel a headache coming up and yes, may I _please_ have some water?"

"Sure," said Sucy, who passed her a bottle.

But when Akko downs it, she realized it wasn't just water. It was obvious that Sucy had concocted something in it. Her eyelids became heavy, and the fact that she had just a heavy dinner made it all the more alluring to go to sleep.

A sleep-potion.

She feels somebody taking the bottle and Lotte's voice said the clothe-changing spell. Soon, Akko felt her standard pajamas replacing her uniform and her head hit the pillow. She groans at the impact but she felt dream's arm wrapping around her mind like a blanket.

"Tomorrow's the bet, Akko," whispered Sucy who shuffled next to her bed. "Go to bed. You need the sleep."

"Yeah," Lotte's voice agreed. "Either you and Diana should be ready for whoever is going to do favors."

* * *

Akko shakes as the professor began to give out the test papers back to them.

She was already collected except for the last one; that being astronomy, which was going to be the last subject for the day and it was expected for Professor Chariot to give it back this afternoon.

She accepts the white magics test and looks at the mark above.

A minus.

'_Dammit!'_ Akko thinks, gritting her teeth and she looks over the paper to see what she had gotten wrong.

A spelling mistake of a spell, a few wrong multiple choice-questions, and only got 9 instead of 10 in the essay part.

'_Dammit…'_ Akko slowly ducks her head down to the table and groaned quietly.

_An A minus?_

Granted she has straight A's so far, it's the _seventh_ minus she got! She barely had one A plus, which was Magictronics, and that was because she got spooked by Diana before history.

She hears whispering at the back of the classroom and Akko lifts her head and a bit to look behind her. Diana received her test paper from the teacher who gave her an approving nod and Diana glances at it. Then her face lit up and a broad smile widened across her lips. Barbara and Hannah leaned in to see it and they dropped their jaws.

Oh boy…

Akko returns to her paper before she takes her binder and placed the test between the eleven others.

The teacher, after giving all the papers back to the students, told them congratulations, droned about something before dismissing them.

One more test left.

As Akko stood up, Hannah and Barbara passed by her, looking pretty smug about something and the latter of the two told her, "Hope you pass the next one, dude!"

Diana quickly placed a hand on Barbara's shoulder just as Akko started to glare. "Barb! Not nice," she told her and turned to Akko. "So, uh, we meet up at the blue team dorm after class?"

Akko held her chin high up and passed them. "Yes. We'll see who will win this bet."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Two minuses, eight plusses, and the remaining were middling; all of which are A's.

And against Akko's straight A's with seven minuses and two plusses, with the remaining ones being of average, it was safe to say she was about to turn into a screaming fit.

"So?" Diana asked as she quirked her brows at her.

It was fortunate for Akko that Diana had ushered their friends out of the dorm in order for the two to see their test results for themselves. But it was no mistaking that one of them had possibly put up some kind of spell in order to hear the inside of the room.

And she was right when she heard a thump of a book and the two turned to see a little green fearie hanging about near the succulence Barbara had, trying to hide behind its leaves but accidently got pricked when it touched the spines, thus landing on the small shelf.

The brunette sighs as she went to pick the little thing up, Diana's eyes following her. Then she told the faerie, "Don't," and crushed it into her palm, where it disappeared into a puff of smoke.

It was okay; Lotte had probably expected her to find it so she probably readied it to disappear the moment Akko held it.

"So?" Diana asked again, leaning on one side of her arm chair with a fist tucked underneath her chin.

Akko groaned and sat back down, defeated, puffing her cheeks out as she stared at the outnumbered A-plusses across the table. "Fine…"

"Nice!" Diana says, smirking a bit. "So… first favor…" The heiress ponders for a moment and as Akko glanced at her, she had her hand up to her chin and Akko expects the worse…

Only to be surprised once more.

"Can I take you out for tomorrow?"

"… Sure."

* * *

**Haha, I updated literally weeks after the event died**

**But whatever its diakko its endless**

**this fic is a mess**


End file.
